


The Warden's Lover (Poem)

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo 20XX Poems [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Author's Favorite, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Poetry, Prison, Psychological Drama, Regret, Sacrifice, Woobie, abused, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Yukari's perspective when she is taken to the warden's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warden's Lover (Poem)

I'm not given much of choice  
He wants me  
Sadly, I cannot refuse  
  
I wonder what they'll think  
  
I'll be soiled, I know  
But I am not given much of a choice  
I can't refuse and I don't want to  
  
I have to  
  
He'll have me, anyway  
I'm his doll, his lover  
I feel so ashamed  
  
I have to  
  
I can only hope they'll forgive me  
Whether I give myself willingly or not  
He'll have me  
  
Reimu, Ran, my beautiful babies, I hope you'll forgive me  
I love you  
Please forgive me  
  
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry  
But this is really my only way of keeping you safe  
I can only hope you will  
  
If I had choice, I wouldn't be the warden's lover 

 


End file.
